Destróier Estelar
, um símbolo do poder do Império Galáctico.]] Um Destróier Estelar foi uma linha de naves capitais poderosas e temidas que foram usadas tanto pela República Galáctica quanto pelo Império, assim como pela Primeira Ordem. Exemplos notáveis de Destróieres Estelares incluíam o [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial]] e seu antecessor, o [[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróier Estelar classe Venator]]. De acordo com Everi Chalis, Destróieres Estelares eram as naves mais intensivas em recursos que a galáxia já havia visto, e apenas Kuat possuía estaleiros navais capazes de suportar e manter mais do que um punhado de cada vez. História Durante as Guerras Clônicas, a Marinha da República lançou uma frota de Destróieres Estelares da classe Venator. A série Venator viu ação em inúmeras batalhas contra a Marinha Separatista, incluindo a Batalha de Coruscant. Após a transformação da República no Império Galáctico, os Destróieres Estelares da República foram incorporados à nova Marinha Imperial. Além dos Destróieres Estelares Venator e da classe Imperial, outros modelos conhecidos no serviço imperial incluíam os Destruidores Estelares Vitória e Secutor. Durante a rebelião e a Guerra Civil Galáctica, os Destróieres Estelares Imperiais participaram de numerosos combates contra as várias forças rebeldes que eventualmente se juntaram à Aliança para Restauração da República. Destróieres Estelares foram utilizados durante a missão secreta a Tatooine, Batalha de Hoth e a Batalha de Endor. Após os acontecimentos em Endor, o governo sucessor da Aliança Rebelde, a Nova República, capturou e destruiu inúmeros Destróieres Estelares em vários encontros, incluindo a Batalha sobre Naboo, a Rebelião em Akiva, a Batalha pelos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat e a Libertação de Kashyyyk. Por 5 DBY, a Grande Almirante Rae Sloane estimou que 75% dos Destróieres Estelares Imperiais anteriores a Endor tinham sido destruídos, capturados ou perdidos em "maneiras confirmáveis e curiosas". Ao percorrer os arquivos no Salão do Registro Imperial de Coruscant, Sloane descobriu que os 25% restantes haviam desaparecido misteriosamente e sua suposta destruição havia sido falsificada. Mais tarde, Sloane soube que o Almirante da Frota Gallius Rax ordenou secretamente as frotas imperiais no Almagest, a Nebulosa de Reclus, a Nebulosa de Queluhan, o Triângulo de Ro-Loo e o Inamorata. Essas frotas consistiam em centenas de Destróieres Estelares e milhares de naves menores. Após o ataque contra Chandrila, Rax ordenou que as frotas imperiais se reunissem acima do planeta Jakku. Numerosos Destróieres Estelares, incluindo a nave espacial da Capitão Ciena Ree. O Inflictor viu a ação durante a Batalha de Jakku; uma batalha catastrófica que acabou com a Guerra Civil Galáctica em favor da Nova República. Trinta anos após a Batalha de Endor, a superfície estéril de Jakku ainda estava cheia de destroços de inúmeros Destróieres Estelares. Essas naves espaciais abandonadas eram alvo regularmente de catadores. A Primeira Ordem, um remanescente do Antigo Império, também era conhecida por utilizar Destróieres Estelares como parte de sua frota. Os [[Cruzador de batalha classe Ressurgente|cruzadores de batalha classe Ressurgente]] da Primeira Ordem foram inspirados pelo design em forma de punhal dos Destróieres Estelares do Antigo Império. Aparições * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' * *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''A New Hero'' * * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novel * *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Lando, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Marcas da Guerra: Empire\'s End'' *''Bloodline'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' }} Fontes * * * * * *''Tarkin'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * ; image #3 * ; image #12 * * * * * * ; image #11 * ; images #12, 15 * * * ; image #5 }} Categoria:Destróieres Estelares